


Vignette 1: Untitled

by merle_p



Series: First times: Four vignettes (Four times Matthew Rhys) [1]
Category: Brothers & Sisters
Genre: F/M, First Time, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-21
Updated: 2008-01-21
Packaged: 2017-10-06 22:36:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/58486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merle_p/pseuds/merle_p
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He likes Sera. Really, he does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vignette 1: Untitled

**Author's Note:**

> Written January 2008.   
> Spoilers for 1.07 "Northern Exposure".  
> I wrote this for [](http://romanticalgirl.livejournal.com/profile)[**romanticalgirl**](http://romanticalgirl.livejournal.com/)'s [First Times Challenge-A-Thon-Thing](http://romanticalgirl.livejournal.com/558154.html). It's meant to be a whole series (since all the vignettes are about Matthew Rhys in some way), but each vignette can stand on its own – so if you don't like one of the fandoms/pairings, just ignore it and read the others.

He likes Sera. Really, he does. She's fun to hang out with, and even he can see that she's attractive – red curly hair, white freckled skin, green eyes.

And obviously she likes him, too. Because he's not a stupid jock like his brother, she says, and who is Kevin to disagree? Especially since it was Sera who kissed him, just stepping into his personal space and shoving her tongue into his mouth, tasting of cherry flavored popsicles and pineapple.

So he probably shouldn't feel as guilty as he does about the fact that she's spread out under him now, naked, her legs wrapped around his waist, as if she wants to keep him from running. Which is not so far-fetched, actually.

When she told him what she wanted to do, he blushed, stuttered, feeling like a complete idiot, but she just smiled and said: "Don't worry, I know what I'm doing."

And she does. He's nervous and uncomfortable, afraid that he won't be able to get it up, but she simply reaches for his cock and strokes firmly, once, twice, and yeah, that feels good enough for him to work up some enthusiasm.

When he pushes into her, she says "Come on, I won't break", so he starts to thrust harder. It's okay, it's nice, it'll get him off soon enough.

It's not her fault that he jerks off in the shower to the thought of Tucker Booth deflowering Kevin's sister in the tree house, that the sight of Tommy's buddies skinny-dipping makes him blush.

That the feeling of her body around him is just – somehow just not right.


End file.
